Eternal Sunshine
by Cracotte16
Summary: Le rêve le plus cher de Zack était de devenir un Héros...c'était maintenant ou jamais... Deux OS sur Aerith et sur Zack Enjoy !
1. Aerith

**Les persos de ff7 ne m'appartiennent pas bla bla bla**

* * *

**Un petit OS sur ce moment si particulier qui nous a tous fait fondre en larmes (si si) quand Zack perd la vie et que Aerith le sent...**

**Rien de très joyeux mais j'avais "besoin" de le faire, ça hantait mon esprit tourmenté depuis trop longtemps...**

**Si après ça vous êtes déprimé, passez zyeuter "petit délire du lundi" et son interprétation de Orellia "Le journal du Lundi" ça devrait vous rendre le sourire, je n'aimerais pas rendre qui que ce soit déprimé comme un chocobo :)**

**(quoi, j'ai pas cité Cloud cette fois ! J'ai juste dit Chocobo, si on ne peut plus dire Chocobo maintenant, où va le monde ?)**

**Bref... **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Ce matin-là, un soleil timide dardait ses rayons dans la chapelle, des rayons lumineux mais dépourvus de toute chaleur dans la brume pénétrante de l'aube naissante.

Comme chaque jour, Aerith s'occupait avec soin de ses fleurs, « _de leurs fleurs », _à genoux dans la mousse fraîche et encore humide de rosée. Les fleurs rendaient les gens si heureux autour d'elle, que ce soit l'amoureux transi pour déclarer son amour à sa dulcinée ou l'homme attentionné pour sa femme qui venait de mettre au monde leur enfant, ou encore cette dame âgée qui chaque jour lui en achetait une en mémoire de son mari disparu à la guerre. Le fait de contribuer au bonheur somme toute éphémère de ces inconnus emplissait Aerith de fierté et de joie, ayant l'impression d'adoucir ainsi le quotidien souvent difficile, touchant du doigt son rêve d'améliorer le monde. _« Midgar fleurie, porte-monnaie rempli »._

Ce matin-là cependant son cœur lui semblait plus lourd qu'à l'accoutumée, toutes ces questions qu'elle se posait depuis maintenant quatre longues années lui revenaient à l'esprit en un essaim brouillé qui se cristallisait autour d'une seule et pesante question « _Quand reviendrait-il ? »_

D'autres auraient déjà abandonné depuis longtemps mais pas Aerith. Elle avait la certitude inexplicable qu'où qu'il soit il pensait à elle, à eux, à leur avenir, à tous ces rêves communs qu'ils n'avaient jamais évoqué de vive voix mais qu'ils partageaient en silence quand il la tenait dans ses bras réconfortants.

Elle lui avait fidèlement écrit toutes les deux semaines, des lettres somme toute insignifiantes et naïves pour un inconnu mais emplies d'amour et de complicité pour son soldat bien-aimé. Elle y racontait mille petites choses du quotidien et lui faisait savoir combien il lui manquait mais qu'elle l'attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Et elle l'avait attendu, vaillamment. _« Reviens vite »._

Mais depuis peu, le doute s'était infiltré dans son cœur tel un froid courant d'air, prenant peu à peu sa place à l'espoir. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais elle se sentait depuis bien seule et bien démunie. Elle ne savait finalement pas grand-chose de lui, même pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait refait sa vie ailleurs sans elle ? Qu'il l'ait tout simplement oubliée ? Loin toutes les promesses d'avenir ensemble, ces nombreux projets de tout jeune couple, la tête dans les étoiles, le sourire aux lèvres ?

Son cœur se serrait chaque fois que ces pensées l'envahissaient, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à croire de telles choses mais l'attente était longue et elle se sentait terriblement seule, aussi elle avait décidé que cette lettre serait la dernière. _« Reviens-moi »_

Elle attendait toujours une réponse, aussi maigre soit-elle, mais son intuition affûtée lui affirmait qu'il ne répondrait pas. Et pourtant elle sentait qu'il était à nouveau comme connecté à elle, elle pouvait jurer qu'il pensait à nouveau à elle, sa présence se faisant plus marquée au creux de son cœur ces temps.

Mais aujourd'hui, plus que n'importe quel autre jour il y avait aussi autre chose, une tristesse lancinante, sourde et douloureuse tout au fond de son être.

Elle repensa à ces trop courts moments partagés ensemble, leur rencontre quand il avait atterri dans la chapelle, la prenant pour un ange, il l'avait défendue face aux monstres, la faisant se sentir en sécurité à ses côtés, il y avait aussi son sourire, sa fierté quand il lui avait construit son chariot à fleurs pour rendre plus concrète leur mission commune « Midgar fleurie, porte-monnaie rempli », ce ruban rose qu'il lui avait offert et qui ne la quittait plus depuis ce jour. Il se montrait toujours confiant et optimiste…

Tous ces souvenirs firent naître sur ses lèvres un timide sourire.

Aerith sentit une goutte de pluie froide sur sa joue et releva la tête vers le ciel qu'elle avait appris à ne plus craindre grâce à lui, et tandis que les gouttes s'intensifiaient son espoir s'atténuait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. _« Zack ? »_

Son cœur se bloqua et elle eût du mal à trouver son souffle pendant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité. Il lui semblait entendre des balles siffler tandis qu'une vive douleur envahissait son corps de toute part. Elle joignit ses mains, et avec toute l'énergie du désespoir elle adressa une prière silencieuse à la Planète, que son bien-aimé soit protégé et que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve mais tandis qu'elle tentait de se convaincre son cœur lui savait déjà la réalité. _« Zack… »_

Les souvenirs la submergèrent, son visage, son sourire, ses yeux, sa voix, leurs projets, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et impuissante elle concentra toutes ces pensées vers lui, même si elle ne pouvait plus rien faire à présent. Son cœur se serra encore comme pris dans une chape de plomb glacée et impitoyable.

Tandis que les larmes inondaient à présent ses joues, elle sentit sa présence l'entourer comme une vague de chaleur réconfortante et l'entendit la saluer dans sa tête, le sourire dans la voix comme toujours, comme pour lui dire _« tout va bien_ _maintenant _» et elle esquissa un pâle sourire en portant sa main à son cœur. Il serait toujours à ses côtés à présent, son âme pure ayant rejoint la Rivière de la Vie. Son Héros. _« Adieu mon Héros.. »_

Elle resta ainsi un long moment, le soleil revint peu à peu mais ses rayons ne suffisaient pas à la réchauffer, elle devait continuer à vivre pour eux mais il lui faudrait du temps pour réapprendre à sourire. Elle se leva, s'essuya les joues et contempla un instant les fleurs. _Midgar fleurie, porte-monnaie rempli_, elle devait accomplir à présent seule leur mission et elle le ferait, en son honneur. Aerith se dirigea vers la porte de la chapelle, sans un regard en arrière, bien décidée à rejoindre la plaque. _« Pour toi, pour toujours »_

* * *

**_Voilà, en espérant que cela vous aie plu ...  
_**

**_(*s'en va écouter Old Money et manger du chocolat...*)_**

**_Bonne journée à toutes et à tous !_**


	2. Zack

**Les personnages de FF7 ne m'appartiennent pas (encore). No money bla bla bla**

* * *

**Merci pour ta review ma fidèle Luna ^^ et désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer :-S  
**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Il faisait déjà chaud dans le désert, l'air était suffocant, chargé de poussière crasseuse, le soleil l'éblouissait de ses rayons implacables.

Zack déposa Cloud contre les rochers, lui adressant un sourire complice, il le protègerait jusqu'au bout, il se l'était promis.

Après s'être assuré que son ami était en sécurité, Zack lui donna une bourrade amicale et s'avança bravement, reniant sa peur. Il se battrait pour leur liberté. _« Sa liberté »._

S'il s'était retourné à ce moment-là, il aurait vu Cloud tendre sa main pour le retenir, l'empêcher d'aller affronter le monde seul. Mais Zack ne jeta pas un regard en arrière, trop pressé, trop confiant.

Quatre longues années étaient passées en un coup de vent, trop de temps perdu inutilement, et maintenant, il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Il voulait être un homme libre. Libre de vivre, libre d'aimer, libre d'espérer, libre de rêver.

Les soldats lui faisaient face, il ignorait combien ils étaient et quelle importance ? il s'en moquait dans le fond. Ils étaient nombreux, beaucoup trop nombreux. Un cliquetis assourdissant rompit le lourd silence qui s'était installé, ils dégainèrent leurs armes. Zack inspira profondément une bouffée de cet air lourd, épais et collant. S'il voulait être un héros, il allait devoir le prouver et c'était maintenant.

Il passa en revue les hommes en uniforme qui l'entouraient, ses anciens camarades, ses anciens frères d'armes, et constata avec ironie que parmi eux, il y en avait sûrement, voire même majoritairement, qui l'avaient écouté et approuvé quand il les avait encouragés à vivre leurs rêves et à protéger leur honneur en tant que soldat, peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver…

Il n'avait plus le temps pour le doute ou la peur, il se battrait en héros, il lutterait pour tous ceux qu'il avait connu et qui comptaient sur lui à présent. Il les rendrait fier, fidèle à leurs enseignements.

Il parvint encore à en sourire, optimiste comme à son habitude et secoua la tête. « Ho mec, le prix de la liberté est cher payé… »

L'air lui brûla la gorge et son ventre se noua tandis qu'il prit la buster sword qu'Angeal lui avait léguée. Son mentor, son ami, celui qui lui avait appris combien la liberté et l'honneur pouvaient être précieux, celui qu'il avait toujours admiré.

Il approcha son front de l'épée, sentant l'agréable fraîcheur apaisante de la lame contre sa peau dans la lourdeur ambiante.

C'est avec la voix étonnamment calme qu'il récita une dernière fois les sages paroles de son ami qui se faisaient à présent siennes.

« Vis tes rêves et quoi qu'il arrive protèges ton honneur.. »

Il souleva la lame, prêt à se battre même s'il n'avait aucune chance.

« en tant que SOLDAT ! »

Tout se passa très vite, il courut vers les soldats, notant au passage le vrombissement grave d'hélicoptères dans le ciel. Il ne laissa aucune chance au découragement et se battit avec acharnement tandis que ses forces le quittaient peu à peu. Les balles sifflaient à ses oreilles, il savait qu'il était touché mais refusait de se laisser abattre. Il fonça une nouvelle fois sur les soldats à sa portée et fit siffler sa lame, fendant l'air.

Sa vision commença à se troubler tandis que la douleur, d'abord sourde et lancinante se fit plus forte, l'aveuglant par moments, faisant danser des tâches sombres devant ses yeux.

Il se battait pour eux, pour tous ses amis, tous ceux partis trop tôt, tous ceux que la Shinra avait détruits, pour elle aussi, pour qu'elle mène une vie libre loin de tout ça.

Son cœur se serra encore tandis que les souvenirs se mêlaient dans sa tête. Tous ceux qui avaient fait de lui la personne, l'homme qu'il était maintenant. _« le Héros »._

Une grenade siffla à ses oreilles et l'envoya à terre où il se tint sur un genou.

Pendant quelques secondes il ne vit rien d'autre qu'Aerith penchée sur lui qui lui disait « helloo » de sa douce voix et il ferma les yeux voulant imprimer ce souvenir dans sa mémoire.

Les balles sifflaient toujours, et un frisson le saisit tandis que l'air autour de lui se mit à rafraîchir.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit le ciel gris d'orage menaçant au dessus de lui. Ils n'étaient plus que trois contre lui, avançant sûrement tandis qu'un hélicoptère rôdait déjà pour les récupérer une fois leur mission achevée. La fin était proche.

Zack sentit le goût de fer du sang dans sa bouche, l'épée lui semblait subitement plus lourde et il la tint à deux mains, ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter mais il fit abstraction de sa douleur et se concentra. S'il voulait être un héros, c'était maintenant ou jamais. _« les meilleurs rêves sont ceux qui sont inatteignables » « vis tes rêves et protèges ton honneur » « un soldat doit avoir des rêves… »_

Il retourna au combat, marchant avec peine, la respiration sifflante. Chaque bouffée d'air le faisait souffrir, chaque pas le lançait à présent rendant le combat plus difficile de seconde en seconde. Il leva son épée tant qu'il put mais bien rapidement ses forces le quittèrent et il ne put plus la soulever, haletant, blessé, meurtri. Alors il fit face à ces trois soldats, ces trois camarades d'une autre époque et offrit son corps à leurs balles.

Tout se passa très vite et dans un cri il tomba en arrière sur le sol sableux. Un soldat vint vers lui et malgré son casque il le reconnut, il était présent lors de son petit discours d'encouragement. Zack songea avec ironie à sa dernière phrase à ce moment-là, ils étaient tous débutants et pour leur donner confiance il leur avait dit « Nous reviendrons tous vivant, vous m'entendez ?! ». S'il en avait eu la force il en aurait ri mais son corps ne semblait plus vouloir répondre, inerte et douloureux, cloué au sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus loin car le soldat leva son arme et tira, sans la moindre hésitation.

Tout devint noir et froid autour de lui, il n'entendait plus les soldats, à la place de ça il entendit « Hellooo » et vit Aerith, il tendit la main comme pour la toucher, elle semblait si proche à ce moment, presque palpable. Il aurait eu encore tant de choses à lui dire…

Il aurait aimé lire toutes ses lettres et répondre à chacune, combler ses petits souhaits, passer plus de temps avec elle, l'aider à remplir Midgar de fleurs, la voir sourire, l'entendre rire…Si seulement elle pouvait savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié et que sa toute dernière pensée serait pour elle… Comment disaient-ils déjà ? « Midgar fleurie, porte-monnaie rempli »

Une pensée se fit plus forte dans sa tête, comme si elle venait de la lui murmurer à l'oreille tandis qu'une odeur humide de terre et de fleurs se fit sentir autour de lui. « Je serai là.. »

Une pluie fine et froide le tira de ses pensées, chaque infime partie de son corps n'était que douleur et il ne chercha même pas à bouger, clignant juste des yeux quand les gouttes l'aveuglaient, il sentait aussi le sang couler sur son front, s'étirant sur ses joues en lignes poisseuses et collantes.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil la buster sword qu'il tenait toujours et qui gisait à côté de lui dans une mare de sang. « Désolé Angeal » pensa-t'il brièvement.

Il entendit Cloud ramper vers lui, il aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose, lui sourire mais il n'en avait à présent pas la force et se contenta de le regarder avancer vers lui avec peine sous la pluie froide.

Cloud se pencha sur lui et murmura son prénom, incrédule.

C'était à son tour de se battre maintenant, il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il réunit le peu d'énergie qui lui restait et ignora la douleur qui tordait ses entrailles tandis qu'il parlait.

« Pour nous deux… »

Cloud ne semblait pas saisir, le regard perdu.

« pour nous deux ? »

Il devait comprendre et Zack leva sa main vers lui, retenant ses larmes.

« c'est ça, tu vas.. »

« tu vas.. ? »

Zack le prit par l'épaule et l'attira contre lui.

« vivre. Tu seras mon héritage vivant »

Cloud resta quelques brèves secondes contre lui, sentant la vie partir et finit par relever la tête, le visage maculé de sang, le considérant avec une tristesse mêlée d'incrédulité.

Zack sourit pour rassurer son ami et se tourna vers la buster sword.

« Mon honneur, mes rêves, ils sont tiens à présent »

Il saisit l'épée qu'il tendit à Cloud, le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de l'accepter.

« je suis ton héritage vivant » finit-il par articuler, la voix rendue grave par l'émotion qui lui nouait la gorge.

Zack eût un dernier sourire et ferma les yeux. Il avait souri toute sa vie et comptait bien encore sourire une dernière fois, sourire à la mort qui lui tendait ses bras. C'était comme rentrer à la maison après un long et rude combat. Il sentit toute cette douleur s'atténuer, n'ayant plus conscience du monde autour de lui. Il n'entendit pas Cloud hurler, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Au lieu de cela il se sentit envahi d'une douce chaleur rayonnante et lumineuse tandis qu'il cru entendre quelqu'un le remercier au loin, très loin.

D'un coup il se sentit incroyablement libre, soulagé et heureux, il se rappela comme dans un rêve qu'Aerith lui avait dit qu'elle avait peur du ciel…mais il n'y a aucune raison, au contraire, le ciel lui apparaissait dans toute sa splendeur, lumineux et accueillant, réconfortant, et une fois de plus l'impression de rentrer chez soi, dans la chaleur de son foyer après une dure journée, le submergea.

Il ouvrit les yeux le temps de voir son ami l'accueillir en lui tendant la main comme pour lui dire « bienvenue chez toi ». Il avait toujours su qu'il l'attendrait et qu'ils se reverraient un jour et c'est avec un sourire qu'il saisit la main tendue, se sentant incroyablement léger et libre.

« Ces ailes, je veux les même » finit-il par dire tandis qu'il s'élevait au firmament auprès de son ami, quelques plumes blanches volant gracieusement autour d'eux.


End file.
